Talk:APPENDIX XXII: The Dreaded Missile System “E” and other Missile Musings/@comment-28660294-20160609204347/@comment-1416077-20160609231859
Quote: :"1.) Missile strike damages only one hex-side of target (though still affect all targets in hex) I think that I've only met one player since I started playing Lev (when it first came out, back when dinosaurs walked the malls) who argues that "all sides of a Lev on a hex" is a good idea. Quote: :"2.) Missile damage does not penetrate sheilds - shields automatically applied to missile swarms (Rationale - a massive blast-front explosion from a HELL Missile swarm meets a rapid flicker shield. Its not going to ignroe the shield, its going to be partially absorbed by it. As an alternate version, have the shield stop 10% of the missile swarm damage per shield rating point, no matter its size - because something always leaks through. Alternate version has the advantage of being more effective against big swarms and weaker against small ones, has the disadvantage of math) Capital missile swarms (and capital-grade shields) are on a different scale than interceptor-grade missiles and shields. Capital-grade flicker rates make a mockery of standard scale weapons. Quote: :"3.) Re-scale fighter (and Patrol/Escort) damage. Divide damage from fighter weapons by 100, rather than by 20, to properly match Leviathan scale. I don't have much of an issue with this. For simplification, my group uses Lev-grade turret factors we developed (table added to the one in pp. 42): ____________________Range_______________________ __________________0 1 2 3 Mass Cost Capital Escort : 2 2 1 1 10,000 20,000,000 Capital Corvette: 2 1 1 0 5,000 10,000,000 Quote: :"4.) Turrets factors are not divided. Turrets may attempt to engage as many targets as desired. (though they still must roll to hit). Alternate Version of Above: Allow bays to fire as against incoming missile strikes, perhaps at a hefty to-hit penalty. This is not really necessary; it's a balancing factor for the one-shot nature of the missile systems. Using fleet-action defense-in-depth, capital missiles can be whittled down to nearly nothing; if multiple inbound flights are engaged, the defending player needs to assign priorities and make hard choices... though it's better to wipe out the attackers before they get too close. Quote: :"5.) Missile Launch Flexibility: Allow missile bays to fire less than a 'full salvo', and at more than one target hex. Example: Class E Missile system now has 450 Missile, and 150 tubes. May launch up to 150 per turn, in packets of no less than 10 (and no more than 150). No. We've tried this and it's just not good; missile flights become pointless after point defense and shields, and multi-shot systems become dead weight if their attacks are divided. Quote: :"Intended impact: Make guns matter again. Fighters and missiles currently dominate Leviathan rules as written. After playing some fleet actions, it's not really true: laser bays are still the killers; missiles just soften up the targets, stripping armor and letting the lasers do their work. The ones that we've had trouble using effectively (though they are devastating!) are the mass drivers; bringing them to bear on target is a pain. Fighters have an antidote: Moar Fighters!